Nothing To Touch: A Sequel
by jam-ughb
Summary: A sequel/ending to Can't Touch This. Bella's life has changed during her sickness. New obstacles arise as someone from her past decides to intervine. Can Bella and Edward's love overcome all?
1. Epilogue

**A/N: so this isn't the real real beginning of this story. its more of an epilogue to the last...i'm just putting it into the new story!**

**happy reading!**

**-JAM**

Epilogue

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. I groaned and covered my ears while rolling onto my side into something hard and cold. I screeched and sat up. A man sat up quickly.

"What is it, love?" he said in a velvety voice. I knew that voice...

"Edward," I breathed. I relaxed and layed back down into his arms. "Can you please tell the rain to shutup?" He chuckled.

"You know I'd love to," he replied. I giggled. The sun shown gloomily into the room, indicating morning. Someone knocked on the door. A balding man walked through the doorframe with tired, sad eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked from the doorway. "I heard screaming."

"She's okay, Charlie. She was just startled," Edward replied. I looked at him confused. The man named Charlie left, and I turned to Edward.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked curiously.

"Your father," he replied simply. My _what?_ "You just don't remember him," he said while nudging my forehead. I smiled grimly. Oh yeah, brain tumor. Out of all things couldn't I just forget I had a brain tumor? I would much rather die in ignorance. I sighed and sat back up. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" he asked. I turned and looked at him and thought hard about it.

"Happy birthday?" I guessed. He laughed loudly.

"No, silly. It's our wedding," he replied after controlling himself. Our wedding? I looked down at my ring finger and watched what light there was glint off of the diamonds. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"We're getting married!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"That we are!" he said. He sighed frustratingly. "Alice is outside. She claims you both have pre-bridal arrangements to attend to." He rolled his eyes. I frowned.

"Who?" I asked. He frowned.

"Alice? Short little pixie?" I stared at him blankly. "Loves shopping?" That clicked.

"Ooh!" I said while smiling. He laughed sadly.

"Of course you would remember her if I mentioned shopping."

I smiled and got up, pulling him along with me. I wrapped my arms around his waste and buried my face against him. "I don't want to leave you," I said sadly. He sighed and held me tighter.

"I don't want to either. Jasper and Emmett are just going to drag me out to a Bachelor's Party," he said while grimacing. "And besides, I don't want to leave you out of my sight for a single moment." I smiled at that thought.

"Isabella Marie Swan-almost-Cullen, will you please step away from your fiance and hurry down here?" I heard Alice call from downstairs. I groaned.

"Bella Dress Up time," I said halfheartedly. I gave Edward one last kiss before I was ripped away mercilessly by the ferocious Alice Cullen. I yelped as she threw me in the car.

"It didn't have to be this way if you would just hurry up!" she growled at me. I gave her a pout, and she sighed. "Don't give me that," she said.

"Uhm, Alice, I'm still in my pajamas," I said, motioning to my sweat pants and baggy t-shirt. She snorted.

"Those are _not_ pajamas, those are rags!" she said while eyeing my clothes with disguist. "I brought you a change of clothes in the back. I knew I would be ripping you from his clutches," she said mumbling to herself. What put her in such a sour mood? I reached behind into the backseat and grabbed the clothes. I looked out the windows out of paranoia.

"How do you expect me to get changed in the daylight?" I asked while looking at her dumbfoundedly. She sighed impatiently.

"No one is watching," she said. I gave in and quickly changed into the jeans and grey cardigan.

"So where are we going first?" I asked her curiously.

"To the tailor's to get your dress fitted," she said. "Then we are going to Port Angelas to get my shipment of the maid's dresses, then to the caterer's for taste testing, then to the flower shop to pick up the flowers, then..."

I zoned out. I couldn't comprehend anything more after that. I was already exhausted and my day had just started! We were running extremely late so we decided to get everything else out of the way before I got my dress fitted. I didn't remember what my dressed looked like, but I assumed it looked magnificent considering Alice's such great tastes in style.

After many hours of sitting, waiting, eating, and walking, we were headed to our last destination of the day to the tailer's. I had fallen asleep in the car and Alice gently nudged me. "We're here, Bella! And if you don't mind if we just made a quick stop to the mall afterwards? I just want to make sure I have absolutely everything down...and I want to buy you a new wardrobe for your new life!" she said the last part a bit fast. I sighed but realized there was no point in argueing and nodded my head tiredly. Her face brightened and she smiled a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We walked into the building, and Alice walked quickly to the counter where she spoke quickly to the secretary. The secretary nodded and led us to the back rooms where there were many white and ivory dresses hanging in racks and in the far wall was a pedestal with bright lights and large mirrors. I followed them to the back where a dress bag was put into my hands and I was shoved into a dressing room.

I put the dress on carefully, trying not to snag anything, and quietly made my way out to the pedestal. I looked into the mirror and gasped at the dress. The top had a corset with sleeves that hung loosely off the shoulders and had ribbon woven down the middle. At the waste the dressed branched out with intricately designed lace. It was floor length had a small train. I felt like a princess. I saw Alice in the reflection smiling proudly at me. I blushed at all the stares.

"The only thing that seems to need to be done is the length. It needs to be let out just a little more," said the tailer. She had dark, graying hair pulled tightly in a bun with glasses at the bottom of her nose. She measured some things and jotted them down onto her clipboard and returned to wherever she came from. I got out of the dress and put my clothes quickly, ready to get out of here and back into Edward's arms. I felt so alone and incomplete without him. Alice seemed to pick up on my mood.

"Oh come on, is it really that bad spending time with me?" she asked sadly. I suddenly felt bad for being such a downer.

"Know, Alice, that's not it at all. I really do love spending time with you, it's just so hard to keep up! I'm only human," I said playfully. She smiled and hugged me.

"Now, off to the mall!" I held my groan and joined in.

"Huzzah!" I said awkwardly. She laughed a chime like giggle and linked her arm with mine. We made it to the mall. "Uhh, Alice? I kinda need to use the bathroom..." I said carefully. She pulled me over to the bathroom quickly and froze.

"DANG IT NOOO! I'm sorry, Bella, but someone is going to grab the last Armani shirt I had in mind for you! I'm sorry but I have to go get it!" she said while looking at me worriedly. I laughed.

"Go get it Alice, it's just the bathroom," I said while rolling my eyes. She seemed to debate against it then took off running across the mall. People gave her weird looks. I laughed and walked into the bathroom.

After my business was done, I walked out of the stall and went to go wash my hands. I was completely alone in the bathroom and it left me with an eerie feeling. I shrugged it off and glanced in the mirror and froze. A very handsom man with brown slick black hair was standing casually against the wall.

"Uhm...isn't this the girl's bathroom?" I asked feeling suddenly extremely embarassed. If I had gotten the wrong room...

The man laughed darkly and a weird feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. "No, no, you have the right room," he said with a dark tone in his voice. I was suddenly very, very scared. Something about him was so familiar. He looked at me with his cold red eyes and a memory stirred.

"J...James?" I asked warily. This seemed to make him laugh more.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically. He lunged for me, and everything went black.


	2. Frozen

Chapter 1: Frozen

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of deformed humming. I blinked, trying to remember where I was. I sat up quickly, completely lost in the world. I looked around me frantically. I was on a soft, feathery bed in a brown room with striped wall paper. A hotel? I walked quietly out the door and into the main foyer of the place. The humming grew louder, and I noticed someone working diligently in the kitchen. Where the hell was I? Who is this person? Where's Edward? The latter question had tears starting to prick my eyes.

"E-Edward?" I whispered. The humming stopped and turned their torso in my direction.

"Ahh, I see you have awaken," a dark, malevolent voice called. That was not Edward. I turned around a little too quickly and stumbled onto the floor. The voice laughed. "Still as clumsy as ever." The figure made his way over to me, and I could see his face more clearly. Something stirred in my mind and my stomach tightened.

"James?" I asked. This made him laugh more.

"You do say my name quite a lot," he said while placing his hands on either side of my face. I screamed and tried to back away from him. "No, no, I like it when you say my name. I think I should admit something to you," he said evilly. My heart rate quickened, and I found it difficult to breath. He let go of my face and swooped my body up and placed it on the bed.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"In a hotel, but that's all you need to know right now. Nice room, isn't it? I asked for the best they had because I had someone very special," he said while peering at me through his lashes. "But before we get to that, are you hungry?" he asked while placing his hands together and looking at me with that smile. I quickly shook my head no, but just noticed the hunger pains growing in my stomach. I ignored them and hoped they would stay quiet. "Ahh, too bad, I had made a lovely breakfast, but you can always enjoy that later."

"Why am I here?" I whispered, unable to find my voice. Fear gripped my heart as he walked closer to me and sat next to me on the bed. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I flinched away.

"Tsk, tsk, what a shame," he said while putting his hand down. I noticed for the first time I was wearing a silk pajama dress. He noticed me looking at it. "Don't worry, I was very careful while changing you," he said with a sinister smile. I suddenly felt very self conscience. "But I guess I should let you in on why I brought you here." He got up with his back to me while he admired a painting on the wall.

"You see, I never stopped loving you. This whole thing with Victoria is nothing but a sham. A pawn in my little game of chess. You, my dear, are the qeen, and I am your king." He turned around. "I would have had you all to myself too, if that little brat would have just given me time. I did not willingly kill myself. Victoria had forced me to relive the moment you ran away over and over until I had to do something to make it stop. I did enjoy the little fun we had before it, however," he said while glowering at me evilly. I shrank back. Memories started pouring into my brain. Memories of that night. I thought about Edward to get them to stop. Edward...where was he? Why wasn't he here now? Tears started streaking down my face. I felt so empty without him.

"Ahh you remember I see? Good," he said. "I just love you so much. I want us to spend eternity together. You see, even for a new born I have amazing self control. It's just just fact I don't want to control myself. The taste of human blood is so delectible. I'm sure you will enjoy it as well." He walked over to me and moved his face down to the base of my throat. I froze up and my breathing stopped. My eyes grew wide. My brain screamed at me to run but I couldn't move. Every muscle was frozen. He chuckled darkly. "We will save that for another time and place, but I promise you, it will be soon," he said against my neck and stood up straight. He smoothed out my hair. "You have to be looking your best for when that time comes."

He smiled and strode out of the room elegantly and I sat there completely frozen. Where was Edward? My Knight in Shining Armor? My Guardian Angel? Sobs racked my body, and I curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth. James came back in with a tray of food.

"Now, now, we can't have you crying can we?" he said while pulling out a syringe fillled with some kind of clear liquid. "Don't worry it's just a tranquilizer," he said while holding my arm in place. I tried to fight against his iron grip but it was to no avail. He stuck in the needle carefully and I screamed. My scream quickly died as everything soon got the feeling of led and a black vail covered my brain. I let my eyes drift close, and soon I was covered in blackness once more.

EPOV

(The day of the kidnapping)

"Come on, Edward, it's for _one day_ can't you just relax? She's with Alice so everything will be fine!" Jasper tried to assure me. They had forced me to Canada where we were currently hunting.

"I can't relax!" I spat back at them. "What if something bad _is_ going to happen? What if James shows up and--" I was cut off by Emmett wrestling me to the ground. "Emmett stop! I'm not in the mood!" He laughed.

"You're NEVER in the mood! just relax and have some fun!" he said while holding me in a headlock.

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE FUN?" I roared back at him. He released me and I moved to the other side of the clearing.

"Look, just hunt down some mountain lions, and we can be on our little way back home. Alice probably isn't done with Bella yet anyway," Jasper said. "Besides, you need it if you're going to be alone with her on your honeymoon, and if you decide to change her then--"

"That's the last resort!" I yelled back at him. He rolled his eyes.

_Edward, this is the last resort she is dying. Nothing besides that can save her_, he thought. I sighed. He was right. I just didn't want her to be mad at me if its not what she truely wishes.

"You're right," I said giving in. I let Jasper calm me and I hunted down some strong carnivores until I could no more. After we were stuffed Jasper's phone started to vibrate.

"It's Alice," Jasper said confused while looking at the collar ID. Why was Alice calling? He walked away and answered the phone.

"Jasper...Bella...gone...I don't know what happened..." I heard Alice on the other end.

"WHAT?!" I roared. I tackled Jasper and took the phone.

"What do you mean Bella is gone?" I yelled into the phone.

"I had another wrong vision...something is blocking me I don't know what's going on! I go back to the bathroom and Bella was gone--" I cut her off.

"You let her out of your sight?!" I yelled. "How could you do such a thing?" The trees were starting to shake.

"Don't yell! I didn't mean to! Everything is so messed up and I'm so confused! He keeps feeding me false visions! I tried to track her down, but her scent was so faint. I don't know which direction they went! You can yell at me all you want, Edward, but I care about her too so you can just cut the crap!" she said and hung up on me. I did feel a little guilty that I had yelled at her. I slammed the phone shut, almost cracking it, and flew threw the trees to the Port Angelas mall. I met up with Alice.

"Look, Alice, I'm sorry, it's just whenever something involves Bella I get irrational!" I said snarling a little. "Where was the last place she was in?" I asked quickly.

"The bathroom--" she said but I had already gone. I tried to run as fast as humanly possible to the bathrooms. I listened but there was no one in the bathroom and burst in. I smelled Bella's scent all over the place. I went back out the door, and didn't smell anything. That was impossible! Anger flared up and I ran out of the mall at vampire speed to the outside world.

"BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

**A/N: ok short chapter but oh well. uhmm, i just want to get a couple things straight because you all are probably wondering why edward isnt coming and why cant alice see where they are and blah blah blah...**

**so instead of somehow meneuvering that into the story, i'll just tell you**

**:)**

**first off, since james is a tracker he can manipulate people's smells. he can't manipulate her smell on her right now, but he can manipulate her trail so they are all just on a wild goose hunt. and alice can't see them because he also has the power to kinda block her visions or change them so she sees someone else doing something or what not. if that doesnt clear anything up just message me or something.**

**:)**

**-JAM**


	3. Falling

**A/N: yay another chapter! i'm on a roll!**

**and if it seems i'm moving fast, oh well. this story is just an ending, its not suppose to be long**

**:)**

**and i would actually like to thank caww for helping me a bit, even if you didn't realize it! **

**:D**

**i would just like to warn you that this chapter is EXTREMELY short! its not really a filler, though, cuz its pretty important...but youll find out.**

**:)**

**happy reading!**

**-JAM**

Chapter 2: Falling

BPOV

I woke up, yet again, in an unfamiliar place. I looked around groggily at the dank walls and the old rickety cot beneath me. The cot, however, was drapped in a silk white sheet, protecting its awful mildew away from me. That much I was thankful for. I looked down and noticed I was in a white silk dress with white lace coming from the top of the dress encircling my neck like a halter top. The dress hugged my curves and at the top of my thighs flowed out freely. It was a very elegant dress. I was confused as to how or why I was even wearing it. Someone walked in hurriedly from the door.

"You must be hungry," he said in a rush. I almost didn't catch what he said. "Here, eat this, but be careful, you wouldn't want to stain that lovely dress."

I recognized that voice of James and suddenly remembered. He was going to change me into a vampire and make me forever his. My breathing became erratic as I suddenly realized the reason I was in the dress. I wanted Edward! Why hadn't he found me yet? I became frantic and tears started streaming down my face. I put my hands in my hair and clutched the sides of my head as a headache threatened to kill me. I yelled. My hands were yanked away from my head, and I was forced in a lying position.

"Come now, you don't want to ruin that lovely hair of yours. It took me forever to brush it out just perfectly!" he growled at me. His face was mere inches from mine and was contorted in an enraged snarl. He backed off of me, and I stayed lying on my back. "Now _eat_!" he said while forcing a roll into my hands. I was very hungry. I nibbled on it a little bit until I was sure it was safe to eat and ate it in one bite. It tasted so good. I swallowed it in a big gulp. "There there...the time has almost come!" He laughed a maniacal laugh. He placed my bare feet back on the bed and the dress draped off of the side of the bed. _Edward..._

He seemed to freeze for a moment and looked quickly back at the door. After seeming to concentrate for a long while, he turned back to me and smiled. "Might as well get it over with before we are found," he said in his same dark voice. Tears started streaming down my face. I had started to lose hope Edward would never find me. I was going to die. The transformation can't heal a broken heart. I might as well not even exist without Edward...I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. James smiled and moved his face closer and closer to my neck. I felt a sharp pain and screamed a last cry before all went silent. I layed there, frozen, unable to move, as he injected his venom into me. He got up and moved to my wrists and my ankles. My neck felt like it was on fire. It felt dim at first but it got worse and worse. I screamed out for Edward. The fire consumed my body, and all rational thoughts left my mind as pain welled up inside me. The only coherent word I could think was Edward...

The pain seemed to last for centuries. I wanted to thrash out, do someting, _anything_, but I couldn't move my body. I couldn't open my mouth to scream. The tears had stopped long ago. I completely lost my mobility to move or talk. The pain was so overwhelming, like I was dying a thousand deaths all at once. My eyes were closed, but there seemed to be an even darker darkness vieling my brain. My breaths came out short and ragged. _Edward, Edward, Edward..._I wished he could read my mind. I wanted him to come find me and relieve me of this pain. The pain only got worse, but I lost the courage to fight it. I accepted the pain now. There was nothing I could do about it, so I just simply let it eat me alive. All hope, all signs of emotion left my body. Edward wasn't coming for me. He would never find me. I was to be trapped in this hell hole for all of eternity. Life without Edward was simply a life worth not living. As I came to this conclussion, as the pain of the fire peeked, I became unaware. I lost all feeling, and felt myself falling within myself.

I was falling in a black abyss. The black air whipped my hair up and craddled my body as I fell. I felt no emotion, no pain...with one last thought, everything left my brain...

_Edward._

**A/N: OH SNAP! **

**i don't even know what to say...**

**-JAM**


	4. Doll Face

**A/N: yay third chapter is herrreee! now for the moment you've all been waiting for...drum roll please!**

Chapter 3: Doll Face

NPOV

A man paced back and forth in front of a window. He glanced back at the woman who appeared to be sleeping. That wasn't right. She should have been screaming out in pain! Screaming out his name to help her! He walked back over to her and heard her wimper a name. _His_ name. Enraged, he bent down next to her ear.

"Edward doesn't love you. He never did and never will. Who could ever possibly love someone such as yourself besides me? _I_ am the one that you love. Edward is not coming. He won't save you and can never take you away from me. Not that he would try. He gladly gave you up to me. When you were asleep, he came and begged me to take you away from him. You were too much of a hassel. You must bury that love. He returns no feelings for you at all. If anything your just a nuisance he was glad to get rid of! I love you. I will take care of you. You will be forever mine and nothing can take that away from me," he whispered into her ear. He heard her heart throb painfully, not because of the venom, but because it seemed to be ripping apart. He smiled. His words were getting through to her. Even if she couldn't hear him, her subconscience would be picking up every single word. She still, however, laid completely still. He frowned down at Bella before him. "Why aren't you screaming?" he yelled in her face while shaking her shoulders. He wanted to be there to comfort her when she yelled out for death. He looked at her peaceful face and sighed. He walked back over to the window and paced.

Every now and then for the next four days he would return to her side and whisper sweet nothings and bitter heartbreak into her ear. He began to become frustrated. _Why wasn't she waking up? _he thought, angered. He growled and strode across the room. He listened to her heartbeat intently, and finally heard it come to a shuttering stop. A smile spread across his face as he gazed at the goddess before him. He sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes very slowly. This was the moment he had waited for! The reason he had given everything up! He smiled triumphantly as he moved his face in front of her view. Her eyes opened all the way, staring at seemingly nothing. A frown turned down at the corner of his mouth. He took her head in his hands.

"Bella?" he asked quietly at first. There was no response. "_Bella?_" he said a bit louder. She remained motionless. He let her go and walked back across the room and turned around and watched her. She laid there on the bed, unmoving and unbreathing. The epitemy of beauty, but she appeared as nothing but a doll, an emotionless marienette without her strings, as if her soul were missing. He let his head fall into his hand exasperatingly and let out a rough sigh. He would give her more time to recover. _Yeah that's it, the venom hasn't worked its way through yet,_ he convcined himself. _I don't know how this stuff works. Maybe there's a time limit._

But as the days passed, he grew more frantic. He wouldn't let his eyes leave the window as he searched each face. He had to hunt. Thirst burned his throat as he looked back at the doll. shouldn't her's be parched as well? She was a newborn! She should be craving blood! And yet she lies on the cot, unblinking. James ripped the door open frustratingly and slammed it shut. He was in need of a human. Bella lied there on the cot. It was as if half of her was completely missing. Her body was there, but her soul and mind were completely gone. Her pearly white skin gleamed in the sad room and her mahogany hair was spread about her in a halo of brown. The silk dress loosy hung about her small frame. Her eyes, formerly a deep chocolate brown, had been replaced with a black, shallow orbs. It was as if she were carved from stone. There was not a certain glow about her. No saddness or pain illuminated from her eyes. No misery was seen through the facade on her face.

James burst back through the door, the wind blowing it against the wall and ruffling Bella's hair. James was muttering incoherently to himself.

"Gotta leave...the Cullens have tracked me..." he was saying frantically. "Edward is going to find me..."

Something in Bella shifted. She blinked once. James, hearing the rustling of her eye lashes, stopped what he was doing. He slowly turned to her and went to her side. "Bella, Bella, honey, can you hear me? It's me, James. I love you so much..." he traced the back of his hand down her cheek bone. He picked her up and sat her against the wall. She stayed in place and stared at nothing. "What was it that I said? What made you move?" he was asking frantically. He didn't receive a reply. "Was it Cullen? ...Edward?" he asked quietly. She blinked again and a small smount of saddness shone through her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. "What do you want me to say to make you see me? To make you at least move a little?" he said while griping her face again. "Do you want me to say that Edward is on his way? That he might take you from me?" His voice broke at the end of this sentence. She blinked once more and the haze in front of her eyes seemed to clear a little. She stared at him. "Can you move? Answer me!" he yelled in her face. She nodded her head the smallest amount. "Can you speak?" he asked. She stared past him, at the wall. He growled and stood up suddenly, causing her to fall back down on the bed.

She laid there, then slowly sat back up. She stared straight ahead, unblinking, unseeing. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and her feet rested tenderly on the floor. Her hair fell about her in loose curls over her shoulders. James turned and looked at her and sighed. "Well, since you will not speak or obviously _think_, I'll just make you my little pet," he said. The evil had returned the frantic look in his eyes and he smiled maliciously. "Walk over here," he demanded. Bella tentavely got to her feet and strode over to him and stopped a foot away. "Good," he praised. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She merely stared at him, his words unregistering. "Does your throat burn?" he asked again, a little more loudly. She continued her stare. "_Answer me, damn you!" _he yelled and smacked her across the face. Her head flew to the side, but she stayed in the same position. Her eyes showed no pain.

With a growl he walked away, packing up what few possessions he had. "We're leaving," he said, anger dripping in every word. Like a ghost, Bella followed James out of the apartment building and into the night.

**A/N: i wonder if i'm ever going to be able to write a long chapter? probably not :)**

**hopefully my short chapters are good enough.**

**:)**

**as always reviews would be appretiated! they help me write faster**

**:D**

**-JAM**


	5. Last Hope

**A/N: ive had some great feedback! thanks guys!**

**and i've been asked what is going inside bella's head? well i'll let you all in on a sneak peak at the end**

**:)**

**hopefully i'll make this a semi-long chapter...**

Chapter 4: Last Hope

EPOV

Bella had been gone days. _Days._ I growled in frustration and punch yet another hole in the wall. The others were scattered randomly down around the house. Alice sat on the couch, her head hanging in her hands in frustration. Her thoughts where becoming less and less her own as she because she kept herself in the future so much. James had been messing around with her visions, and it has left her in a frustrated was weird not having a bubbly Alice around anymore, but everything we could do had to go to finding Bella, my love. Jasper sat on the couch with Alice the whole time. Her frustration, anger, and confusion had become increasingly more difficult for him to handle, but he sat faithfully by her side day in and day out. Emmett had even stopped being his boisterous self. Dampened by the usual cheery mood of the Cullen household, he submitted to sitting in his room for hours. Rosalie was usual with him, but, as always, she was angry at everyone for caring so much about a measly little human. Carlisle had still been working at the hosipital, in hoping to hear any signs about Bella. Charlie had called every cop station in the area, giving them details about Bella. Esme just roamed about the house. She didn't to care to her garden anymore. She just wanted to see us all smile again.

I sat down on the floor, concentrating hard on all the minds around me. Nothing new. I listened harder. There was nothing I could do anymore. Bella's trail had all but completely vanished. There was no way of finding her. I considered every possible way I would be able to find some trace of Bella, but to no avail. Everything had failed. I had almost given up hope, but I _would not _rest until she was safe in my arms again. I heard the door open and close as Carlisle's thoughts floated up from downstairs.

_Edward, I think I might have a suggestion,_ Carlisle thought. I was downstairs in the next instant.

"What is it?" I almost yelled. My voice had broken the usual eery quietness of the house, and everyone came to see what was going on. Alice, however, stayed on the couch, imersed in the future. I caught a glimpse of his thoughts, and I almost snarled.

_Edward, we have to try someway. That's the one option we haven't considered. I'm sure they can help us. They may be immune to Jame's power to manipulate smells. They're wolves. They have the strongest sense of us all, _he said.

"More like mutts," I said bitterly, looking down with my arms crossed.

_Why do you hate them so much? They've been nothing but kind to us,_ Carlisle thought back. I sighed heavily.

"Not all of them. You don't get the _pleaseure_ of seeing what fancies Jacob Black has inside his head,"I snapped back. Carlisle sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

_His thoughts are his own. You just need to be absolutely positive in Bella's love for you. Jacob has a right to whatever he _thinks._ As long as he doesn't act them. And so far he hasn't, so you need to at least consider the idea,_ and with that, Carlisle walked passed me and into Esme's awaiting arms. I sighed heavily. He was right. We needed them if I were to have even a slight chance. Alice suddenly came out and gasped.

"EVERYTHING DISAPPEARED!" she yelled. Looks like my mind was made up. I walked through the hallway and into the living room.

"Welcome back," I muttered somewhat sourly.

"Edward, do you know why the future just disappeared?" she asked hurridly. Her expression turned blank and she sighed and sat down. "It's back."

This confused me. I sat down on the other side of her from Jasper and turned my torso facing her.

"Alice...what do you mean you can see the future again? We were planning on having the _mutts_," I said it sourly, "help us find Bella. Shouldn't it disappear?"

Alice blinked and looked at me. She leaned against the back of the couch. "Im not sure. The future is based on decisions. I think he just moved. If we involve the wolves, they would have followed the trail to where they were, which is why my vision blacked out!" she suddenly got excited and stood up. She started peaking really fast. "That means, we will benefit from the wolves' help, because if my visions remain blocked, that means we're headed in the right direction at least until they move! And if my visions are blocked, he can't mess with them! And if they stay blocked, he'll be less aware to block them and I could glimpse the _real_ future before he changes it!" She started jumping up and down at this new epiphany she just made. "This is _fantastic!" _she yelled and ran upstairs.

"What's going on, I am completely lost," Emmett said. "Half of your conversation with Carlisle was in his head, what Alice is talking about just completely flew in one ear and out the other, and now Alice is packing. What in _the hell_ is going on?"

"We're going to get the mutts--," I cleared my throat. Might as well start getting used to not calling them that, "_wolves_ to help us," I finished with difficulty. I knew I was a failure. I had already failed Bella. Maybe she deserved to be with Jacob... my chest tightened, and I had trouble controlling my breathing. I was such a failure...I dropped my head in my hands and growled frustratingly. I would deal with that when the time came. Right now I had to focus on finding Bela Carlisle came into the room, and Alice had finished putting the last suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.

"I just got off the phone with Billy. We're going to meet the pack at the line," he said, eyeing me carefully. I nodded my head curtly and followed him out to the car. All the Cullens gathered out on the porch.

"So what are we doing?" Jasper asked.

"We're meeting the pack at the line. We need to talk to them about Bella," Carlisle said, filling Jasper in. I turned away from the conversation and stared out into the clouds.

_Bella...where are you?_ I thought desperatingly. I _had _to find her. Even if it killed me. I pushed myself off the railing and walked over the edge of the forest. All the others caught up with me.

"What's the rush?" Rosalie said. I glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked his family. Everyone nodded, but I had already shot into the forest towards the edge of the Quileute land. I caught a whif of an awful smell and stopped. I stood stalk still and waited at the edge of the boarder for the others. They soon caught up, Rosalie bringing up the rear. However, when it came to family, Rosalie stood proudly beside her siblings. Carlisle stood in the center. I stood to his right, my arms folded, and my face angled down. I concentrated on a dead leaf on the ground. I felt Emmett to my right and Rosalie next to him. On Carlisle's left stood Esme, Alice, and Jasper. We waited until the smell grew more prominant, and we heard soft padding against the forest floor. My stance hardened, and I held my breath. Four big brown wolves came into view. Sam, the pack leader, came out of the woods in human form wearing a dirty pair of shorts. Sam came up to Carlisle, standing right in front of him. Carlisle stuck out his hand in courtesy. Sam firmly grasped it, and they exchanged greetings.

"Sam, my family is in need of your pack's help. As you already know, someone very dear to us has been taken. We've done all we can do. I think we need to ban together," Carlisle said. As Carlisle explained the circumstances, a russett colored wolf wouldn't keep his eyes off me. I glared back. His upper lips pulled back in a snarl.

_It's your fault you know!_ Jacob snarled in his head. I looked away and down at the ground. _Your the reason she's probably dead! If you would have just stayed away none of this would be happening!_ The dog barked loudly. The others made a groan-like noise and they rolled their eyes.

"I _know_ it's my fault she was taken! But he probably would have come for her no matter what! I_ know_ I failed at keeping her safe, I _know_ she'll be better off without me, but that's not going to stop me from getting her back to safety! Whether she hates my guts and wants me out of her life, is up to her. But I'm not going to just _sit around_ while Bella is in danger!" I was seething. Angered poured out of me in waves, and I couldn't control it. I was not going to stand here being told what I already know while we could be out finding Bella! Carlisle put a firm hand on my shoulder, and I crumbled. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. Dry sobs shook my body. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts as pain, frustration, and hopelessness overtook my brain. I vaguely heard the wolves growling in Jacob's direction. Jasper spread calm waves over me but I rejected them.

"I have to find Bella!" I yelled at him. He recoiled a bit, and Alice slapped me upside the head. I turned around and glared at her. She glared back.

_Edward, don't treat your family this way! We're doing all we can, we need your coorporation! _Alice thought. I sighed and stood up. I kept my eyes on my feet. I couldn't make eye contact with any of them. After I collected myself, I looked up at Jacob. He looked slightly ashamed, but I kept my face smooth and emotionless. I turned around abruptly and walked away.

"Fill me in later," I said to Carlisle at vampire speed. There was somewhere I needed to be before I completely lost my sanity. I took off at a full sprint deep into the woods. I finally came across the clearing. Our clearing. I sank down in the middle of the wildflowers with an exasperated sigh.

Bella oh Bella...I_ will_ find you. No matter what. I heard rustling in the bushes and quickly got up. Carlisle came through the clearing.

_Edward, you may not really be my son, but I feel like you are. I know the pain you're going through is making your judgement a bit off. Please...the more you coorporate, the faster we'll find Bella. The wolves have agreed and Jacob is under orders not to provoke you anymore. Will you come? _he thought sincerely. I nodded my head. The anger had been replaced by desperation.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I said to him. He nodded his head and returned to where the family and the pack where waiting for us.

"I got the leashes!" Emmett said playfully, bringing out big collars and leashes. The family glared at him-minus Rosalie-and the pack growled.

"Actually, that might be the route we have to take..." Alice said quietly. She conversed with us in vampire speed. "I mean, think about it, how weird it is going to look with a bunch of people surrounded by _huge_ wolves. We might have to put them on leashes..." she said carefully. We looked at her dumbfoundedly. I, myself, enjoyed the idea, but I didn't think it would go over well with the pack. The exchange lasted meer seconds as we decided against the idea. It was best to not take risks. With a sad look on his face, Emmett sulked back to the house and returned the leashes. He came back and Alice was moving to pack the cars with the suitcases. After she managed the last one in, we all piled into the car while the wolves went back into the forest.

"We're going to head back to the mall where she was first taken and they're going to start the trail from there," I said to Carlisle after reading Sam's thoughts. I rubbed my hands on my legs, praying to God this would work. We made it to the mall. It was closing time so there wasn't a soul in sight. We silently broke into the mall without setting any sirens or alerts off (they really should upgrade their security) and went to the bathroom Bella was taken. Her scent was still there, but it was faint. All the wolves piled into the room and started sniffing around.

_Yuck, smells like vampire all over the place! And not the smell of the good vampires either! A different one..._ Seth, the youngest, thought. He conveyed his findings to the others, and they all agreed. One by one they went back out the door and into the outside of the bathroom.

_Yep, definitely vampire. And not the ones standing in front of us, either,_ Sam thought. _Edward, tell Carlisle we have definitely picked up a scent._ Hope filled my body at this new information. I smiled the first smile in a long time and ran over and hugged him. It was extremely out of character, and we were both startled, but I just couldn't contain my excitement.

Bella, here we come!

**A/N: ok, long chapter, whew! thats the reason i didnt update last night because i wrote this chapter for awhile and still wasnt finished and i was planning on finishing it but then i decided just give you guys a long-for-me chapter and update the next day! woo!**

**and on another note, i probably won't be updating for a couple days. i'm going to a friend's house tonight and who knows where i'll be tomorrow...so happy valentine's day if i don't post tomorrow!**

**and yeah i know i said i might have bella's point of view, but it just didn't seem to fit. i figured it would be a little much...**

**-JAM**


	6. Light

**A/N: So, maybe, I'll get Bella's point of view in here**

**:)**

**-JAM**

Chapter 5: Light

**NPOV**

James paced back and forth, yet again, in front of the window. This window, however, was different than the last. They stayed at a motel somewhere in Oregon. He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly.

_Where were Alice's visions?_ he thought frustratingly. He closed his mind and concentrated, searching for her power. He came up blank. He punched the nearby wall.

"_Bella!_" he called. Bella walked silently into the room. After the time he had brought some kind of emotion out of her, she hadn't shown any since. "Bring me my glass." Bella walked out of the room and opened the closet where a cooler sat. She opened it, bringing out a glass bottle filled to the brim with blood. This didn't phase her. She brought it over to him and James ripped the cap off while chugging it quickly. He had to stay strong so he could fight at any given moment. He threw the bottle back at her, but it crashed to the floor. He turned around angrily.

"Are you_ crazy_? Stop making such a mess and _clean this up_," he yelled. She didn't move. He walked over to her and pushed her to the floor. "You _will_ do as I say," he hissed in her face. He let her get up and she started picking the shards off the floor, piece by piece. Satisfied, he turned back to the window. He went to the door and opened it. He sniffed air, searching for any new smells. He closed it back and walked over to Bella who held the shards in her hand. He was kinder this time. He took the shards from her and walked them over to the trash can. After emptying his hands of the glass, he walked back over to her and cupped her face in his hand. She still seemed to be looking past him. Her face was completely blank. He leaned down, and started kissing her along the neck until he made it to her lips.

She suddenly put her hand against his chest and he flew back, hitting the wall with a loud crack. Anger flashed in her eyes but it was quickly extinguished. He looked up at her in shock. She hadn't even pushed him...he stood up slowly, looking at the crack in the wall and back at Bella.

"Bella...?" James asked carefully. She stood in the same position, her eyes looking blank. He walked over to the door and threw it open. "We're leaving," he growled. She followed him out of the room and into the cloudy weather. He contemplated on where to go next. "Run and follow me," he ordered her. He took off at a run, making sure she was following, and went farther south. He had to check many times behind him to make sure she was truely still there. She was way too quiet. He suddenly stopped and looked precariously around him. Something was there.

**BPOV**

I kept falling into a black abyss. It was never ending. I kept my eyes closed because I couldn't find the power in me to open them. All thought seemed irrelevent as I kept falling. All of a sudden, it felt something like spikes stabbing me in my neck and nearing my face. I suddenly gained control of my voice and my limbs. I thrashed about.

"STOP!" I yelled, pain etching in my voice. The stabbing immediately stopped, and I automatically returned to my limp state. I kept falling.

**(That's about it...)**

NPOV

An awful smell swarmed through the trees. James looked around him, uneasily. He felt watched. He snarled and lashed to his right. He saw nothing. He growled and looked to his left and still nothing. He took Bella's shoulders and led her to a tree. He pressed her back against it. "Stay," he growled. He shot up into the trees and scurried to the top. He reached the top and looked all about him into the forest. Large dog-like creatures seemed to be roaming throughout. He narrowed his eyes at them. _Just some stupid wolves_, he reassured himself.

He went back down to where Bella was standing and suddenly caught another scent. It was stronger, more potent. The bad smells swarmed about him and each wolf came into view. They surrounded him. Their snouts where pulled back in snarls and the hair on their backs stood on end.

"Stupid wolves. Trust me, you do not want to mess with me. If you know what's good for you." He smirked at the animals. That just seemed to anger the animals even more and a couple snarled furociously. He backed up a step. These were not ordinary wolves. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and saw none other than Edward Cullen. He looked darkly and stood completely still. Every part of his body screamed hatred, anger, and rage. His face was menacing, and his eyes were the blackest of the black. James felt a twinge of fear looking at this enraged being. He kept his cool though.

"Edward...so you've found me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Where's...Bella," he spat angrily. James just shrugged.

"She may be here, she may not be here. Or, she could be right over there," James said while pointing to a tree somewhere far off where Bella stood blankly. His angry facade seemed to break as he looked at Bella. This distraction was all James needed. He lunged for Edward, taking him off guard. Edward roared, his anger building back up, and threw James against the tree, breaking it in half. Edward leaped again at James and clutched his throat against the ground.

"_What did you do to her?_" He roared in his face.

"What did _I_ do to her? I merely just did what you were too weak to do. _She's_ the one that broke _herself_," James yelled back. Edward looked momentarily confused and crushed James's throught harder.

"_What do you mean?"_ Edward yelled again. James gasped at the pressure against his throat.

"She...lost...her...soul," he said in gasps. Edward roared again, making the birds fly in every direction. "Because...you...don't love...her...like...I do." Edward's face took on a pained expression.

"You don't know _anything!_ I love her with every fiber of my being! Without her, I'm nothing more but a souless monster! I'm going to _kill you for hurting her!_" Edward said, squeezing his throat tighter. Fear shone through James's eyes. Edward felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Edward...go to Bella...she needs you," Alice said. He looked up at Alice then back down at James. He let go of James and no sooner than that, the wolves pounced on him.

**EPOV**

I looked at Alice helplessly and back down at James hatefully. I gave one last squeeze and got off of him. The wolves pounced on him and as I turned to go to Bella, I heard one last anguished scream, then all was silent besides the ripping and tearing of the wolves. Emmett and Jasper started a fire somewhere off, and I blocked them out. I looked at my Bella, sitting against a tree with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face held no emotion, and her coal black eyes seemed to look at nothing. My legs shook as I neared her. I couldn't stand seeing Bella so helpless. I picked up my pace and walked to her. I took her in my arms and laid her on the ground.

"Bella...oh Bella..." I whispered to her. I held her tightly to me and pushed her hair away from her face. My body started shaking from unshed tears as I looked at my beautiful angel. She looked different, but I could still see my beautiful Bella. I heard my family gather around us but gave us some distance, watching silently. I payed no attention to them. I stroked her cheek as I looked deeply in her eyes. They seemed to pull me in...

**BPOV**

I kept falling. I felt something warm wrap around my body, and I relished it. I opened my eyes to see a glowing angel holding me strongly in his arms. He looked down at me with the most pained expression. I seemed to have stopped falling. I couldn't seem to look away from his dark eyes. So familliar...

Why did he look like he was in pain? Something that beautiful shouldn't be sad. I felt compelled to comfort him, but I couldn't seem to move my body again. I could only look at him.

He set me on the dark ground, but didn't let go of me. He looked around quickly and curiously at his surroundings, but his eyes returned to mine. I laid in his lap as he stroked my cheek. His entire body glowed, like a light in the dark. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it was going to be alright. I tentatively reached my hand up to his cheek and stroked it.

"Edward..." I breathed out. He leaned down and clutched me to his chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I should have been protecting you, I shouldn't have left you alone...if you don't forgive me I'll completely understand. If you never want to see me again, so be it. Just please, please, please be okay," his voice broke at the last part. My heart soared. I became overwhelmed with an emotion that seemed to be missing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clutched him tightly back to me.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "So, so much." A weird feeling came over me, and we were jerked back into a different setting. I leaned away and looked back at him. It was much cooler here, and many different sounds surrounded me. I looked into Edward's eyes as they swarmed with so much love. I smiled up at him. He crushed his lips to mine, and I gladly kissed back. I heard sighs of relief from different places around us. He let me sit up, and I looked around me. Edward kept holding me tightly to him as I took in everyone. All the Cullens surrounded us with looks of relief on their faces. Edward helped me stand up and I crushed my body to his in a bone crushing hug. I suddenly became aware of a huge burning in my throat. I pulled back and clutched my neck. Edward looked at my hand knowingly.

"You must be thirsty. You are a vampire after all now," he said with a slight smile. I gasped and looked down. I just now realized the normal thumping in my heart was gone. Edward picked me up, bridal style.

"Shall we?" he asked. I smiled lovingly back at him and wondered how I could possibly live without this man. He took off at a run, the rest of the Cullens following.

**A/N: Ok, I know it was a weird chapter. Sorry for all the alternating point of views and shtuff...**

**uhm, yay? Edward is there! Woo! She's no longer falling!**

**Sorry this chapter **_**really**_** sucks. Only one more chapter till the story is over!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


End file.
